


Winn In Doubt

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Spores, Assault, But Winn is ATTACKED!, Danger!, Excplicit Content!, Forced Change In Attitude, Max is a jerk, No rape!, Not for the weak of heart!, Out of Character, Poor Winn!, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves to win & everyone loves WINN... <br/>Winn gest sprayed by an alien plant and everyone starts acting weird around him.<br/>Can he defend himself against other people's advances and make it through the day?<br/>Will his friends ever be the same again?</p><p>*No rape, but people take advantage of Winn. He doesn't want what they try to do to him.*<br/>Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exposure

"A-a-and, we're on!" Winn announces to the empty room as Kara's TV stops being fuzzy and instead shows the local news channel covering ducks crossing the highway.   
The techie had gotten a text from his friend earlier that evening asking if he would stop by and have a look at her broken electronic. She and Alex wanted to catch up on a series before the new season started and Winn was happy to help. He was in Kara's apartment for no more than two minutes before she had to fly away as Supergirl. 

Winn sighs, mumbling to himself, "You're so great, Winn. I don't know what I would do without you."  
"Winn, you're the best!" Kara's voice cheers from behind. Winn jumps and turns to face his friend still dressed as her superhero self. She's looking at the TV, face filled with genuine appreciation.   
"Hey, you're back, how did-how did fighting the new alien go?" Winn asks, hoping she hadn't heard him talking to himself.  
"Ugh!" Kara rolls her eyes, "It was exhausting! She was some sort of plant-based species and kept growing back what I managed to-"  
The glass window shatters inward, interrupting Kara's story. There's a vine as long and thick as an arm, a yellow flower on one end, lying in between Kara and Winn. Before either can think to do or say anything, the vine leaps towards Winn and the flower sprays something in his face.   
"Winn!" Kara rips the thing away from him a second later, throwing it to the ground and burning it with her laser vision.  
Winn coughs and squints against the spores in his eyes, but it isn't long before his vision clears and he sees the charred remains of his attacker. Kara's in front of him then, looking at him like he was severely wounded.  
"Are you okay?" she asks, searching him for any ill affects from whatever the flower sprayed at him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Win smiles at her, trying to put her at ease, "It's a good thing I don't have any allergies. I would be sneezing up a storm."  
"Winn," Kara smiles, eyes suddenly soft as she places a hand on his cheek, "You're so brave."  
"Uh," Winn laughs a little, "I didn't do anything."  
"You didn't not do anything," she keeps smiling, moving the hand on his cheek to run her fingers through the hair above his ear.  
"Kara?" Winn takes a step back, his cheeks burning a little at the intimate touch, "Are you feeling all right?"  
"Of course," Kara's still smiling, but Winn knows her, and her smile isn't natural. There's something off about it. There's something wrong with his friend.  
"I think we should call Alex," he says carefully, not sure how whatever's gotten a hold of his friend could change her attitude, "Your sister can have the nice doctors at the DEO have a look at you."  
"Alex?" Kara frowns, "You want to see me sister?"  
"Yeah," Winn shrugs, "Don't you want to see her? You two were supposed to have a TV marathon tonight anyway, before the alien attack."  
"But," Kara bites her bottom lip, "Wouldn't you rather stay here?" she lowers her voice, "With me?" she inches her face a little closer to Winn, "Alone?"  
"O-K!" Winn literally jumps away from Kara and then manages to get around her, "You have got to be checked out."  
"But Winn!" Kara pouts, and doesn't that sap Winn's will to deny her. It would be so easy to give in and see what would happen... But Winn knows better. He is a better man than that and he resolutely refuses to take advantage of Kara.  
"Kara," says her name like an adult would when their child has broken the family heirloom, "We are going to DEO headquarters. Now."  
Kara whines and rolls her eyes, all childish drama which doesn't fit with her superhero attire. Winn glares her into complying, though, and she flies them both to the DEO base without any more complaints.

When they make it inside, Agent Henshaw is waiting for them at the main room with his arms crossed. Alex is in a more relaxed position to his left. Winn hopes he can convince them there's something wrong.  
"Kara. Winn." Agent Henshaw nods to each in turn, "What bring you here so late at night?"  
"Are you suffering from any ill affects from the alien, Kara?" Alex adds.  
"I'm fine!" Kara tries to wave their concerns away, "My boyfriend is being silly."  
"Boyfriend?" Henshaw and Alex chorus. Winn stands there gaping, his face red.  
"I know it's sudden," Kara loops her arm with Winn, "but I can't help loving this guy."  
"Love?" Winn squeaks, despite every effort not to.   
Alex's face is furious as she stares at them. She takes a step forward and Winn expects her to shout at him, or maybe hit him in the face.

He doesn't expect her to pull his arm out of her sister's and loop her own there.

"Alex?" Winn asks, a little scared now. Her grip on his arm is a little too tight. Not to mention the fact that Kara looks like she's going to murder her sister now.  
"Winn is not your boyfriend, Kara," Alex says, "He can't be."  
"Why not?" Kara demands, her hands on her hips.  
"Because he's MY boyfriend," Alex states matter-of-factly.  
"What?" Henshaw asks what Winn's brain is thinking.  
Alex turns to her boss and blushes, which is as scary as this situation because Winn has never seen the woman blush.  
"You were there the day he killed Indigo," Alex sighs, tilting her head until it rests on Winn's shoulder, "He saved us all from being blown to bits."  
"Uh, actually, Kara saved us," Winn gently tries to remove himself from her hold, "I just-I just prevented another attempt."  
"You are too modest!" Alex giggles, which is ten times scarier than when she blushed.   
"Agent Davenport!" Henshaw barks, Alex lifts her head and Winn manages to get out of her grip. "You and Supergirl are to report to medical right away."  
"But, sir-"  
"Now!" Henshaw barks again. His voice booms throughout the room, drawing the attention of all the other agents there.  
Alex lowers her head but does as ordered, grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her along. Kara wiggles her fingers at Winn as they go.

"You want to tell me what's happening?" Henshaw is glaring at Winn likes it's his fault the Davenport siblings are suddenly head-over-heels for him.  
Winn shrugs, "I don't know! One minute we're talking, the next this plant thing comes breaking in the room and sprays me and then Kara gets gaga-eyes!"  
"Sprays you?" Henshaw raises an eyebrow, "What sprayed you?"  
"This yellow flower on the plant thing that came flying through a window," Winn understands how ridiculous it sounds, but he hopes the man who sees and captures aliens every day will believe him.  
Henshaw stares at him for a while, then they finally stop burning into his soul and look almost sympathetic.

 

"I think it's best if you get checked out too," Henshaw takes him by the shoulder and starts to guide him in the opposite direction that the girls went.  
"Mr.-Agent Henshaw, sir," Winn swallows a sinking feeling, "Isn't medical the other way?"  
"This is a short cut," Henshaw says, turning them down a hallway Winn had never seen before. Then again, it wasn't like he was given the grand tour or anything. Maybe there was another medical room that the lead agent was taking him to. It would be a good idea to keep him seperate from the suddenly love-struck females.  
But as the hallways lead further and further away from other people, Winn doubts they're heading anywhere related to a medical room and the sinking feeling gets stronger.  
Henshaw stops them in front of a room that turns out to be a training room. There are weapons on the walls and an enormous pad on the floor. Henshaw walks passed him to go to the wall with the sticks and knives on it.  
"I think you got a little lost," Winn laughs nervously, "There aren't any doctors here."  
"You don't need a doctor," Henshaw tells him, grabbing two long staffs.  
"So you're going to beat me up until I do?" Winn isn't a fighter. He sits behind computers and repairs machines. The man before him had to know that.  
"You don't need a doctor, because there's nothing wrong with you," Henshaw explains as he walks back towards Winn.  
"I thought you wanted me to be checked out?" Winn wonders if it would deter the man from fighting him if he refused to take the staff.  
"I want to check out your fighting skills, yes," Henshaw smiles at him. These DEO agents were determined to throw Winn through hoops.   
"I'm not a fighter!" Winn protests, taking a few steps back as the agent tries to hand him the weapon, "I only take people on in video games! I never stood up against any of the bullies in my school. Ever. Not even in collage!"  
"You were bullied?" suddenly Henshaw's face turns dark, like the aliens had threatened to destroy the planet again.  
"Everyone is," Winn is at the door now. The knob is in his hand and he's trying to decide how to distract the trained agent so he can make his escape.  
"You should not have had to suffer that," Henshaw frowns, his voice is filled with sadness and remorse. Winn shrugs. There's not much you can say to that.   
The agents puts a hand on Winn's shoulder and he tenses.   
"Come," he says, "Let me train you."  
"Oh, uh, well, I have to-pee!" Winn blushes at his desperate attempt at escape, "Didn't go before Supergirl brought me here, I will be right back."  
He opens the door and Henshaw makes a move to follow.   
"You wait right here," Winn puts a hand up, "I'll be back in like five minutes."  
Then he closes the door to the man's nodding head and runs to the nearest exit.

 

Winn had forgotten how far away the DEO was to civilization.   
The night sky was littered with stars that were twinkling at him in amusement as he walked and walked and walked...   
There were headlights approaching. Winn had about three minutes to decide whether to flag it down or try to hide, not that there was a very good place to hide.   
He decided to wait and see what the driver did.   
The vehicle slowed and Winn realized it was a military Hummer. A man in a uniform came out of the driver's side and pointed his rifle at Winn's head.  
"Woah!" Winn raised his hands in surrender, "I'm a friendly! My name is Winn and I'm just trying to make my way home!"  
'Patterson' was on the military man's uniform. He patted Winn down for weapons before stepping back and looking at him oddly.  
"What are you doing out here, sir?" Patterson asked.  
"I was helping Supergirl," Winn answered honestly.  
"Why didn't the Kryptonian take you home then?" the man's gun was resting at his side now, but he still had a hand on it.  
"She was sent to medical and couldn't," Winn shrugs, hoping the man wouldn't try taking him back, "I figured I could make it back on my own."  
"Do you have any idea how far away the city is, sir?" Patterson sounds part impressed-part amused, at least he didn't sound angry.  
"Apparently not," Winn sighs, "Listen, could you take me to the city or somewhere I can catch a bus?"  
"Yes, sir," Patterson smiles, "right this way."  
Winn's fairly certain there's a 50/50 chance the man doesn't believe him, but he's tired and willing to take the risk. The military man opens the back door for him and even offers him his hand to help Winn climb in. Winn manages without the hand, but quietly thanks him for the offer.  
There's another man in the passenger's side who looks at Winn with a hard expression. When his partner enters, the other raises an eyebrow in question.  
"Winn needs a ride back home," Patterson shrugs with a smile, "I figured we could help him out."  
"Those aren't our orders," his partner states with a tone as serious as his expression, "What is a civilian even doing near the base?"  
Patterson had already turned the vehicle around and was speeding back to the city.  
"He was helping the Kryptonian but she couldn't bring him home. Relax," Patterson laughs a little at his partner's frown, "He's way too cute to be a problem."  
'Oh, crap,' Winn thinks, his insides icing a little. Whatever had affected Kara, Alex, and maybe even Agent Henshaw was now affecting the soldier. He looked to Patterson's stone-faced partner. 'What if it affected him too?'

By the time they made it back to tall buildings and busy people, there were two men making flirting comments and stealing looks at Winn through the rear view mirror. Winn took the attention in stride, ignoring how the stone-faced one stared at him while complimenting his hair or strong jaw-line. Patterson was much more jovial about it and, unlike Alex, didn't mind sharing Winn's attention.   
"Here!" Winn announces before Patterson could say whatever he opened his mouth to say, "I'm right here, you can let me out now."  
Patterson pulled over to put the vehicle in park, but frowned.  
"Do you have to go?" Patterson's frown deepens into more of a pout, "Maybe we can drive you around a little longer? There's a great steak place further into the city."  
"Oh, gee, thanks but I've got to go to work in the morning and I really need to hit the hay," Winn smiled, trying the door. It was still locked.  
"You could call in sick," the stone-faced one offers, his eyes staring at Winn through the mirror.  
"Yeah, but I am clean out of sick days," Winn finds the lock and manually opens the door, "Maybe we can get that steak another time?"  
"Sounds perfect!" Patterson's smile returns. The stone-faced one sort of smirks.  
Winn plasters a smile on his face as he gets out of the car and waves them off. 

The second their vehicle is out of sight, Winn heaves a sigh of relief. He wasn't really home free yet, there were five more blocks until he reaches the appartment building complex, but he figured it would be wiser for them not to know exactly where he lived.  
Thankfully, there weren't any other people on the street and he made it home without any other problems.   
Winn took a shower and made sure to scrub every inch of himself to try and get whatever flower spray residue that was on him, off. Then he triple bagged his clothes and tossed them into the trash.   
"Now, sleep," Winn mumbled, falling into bed and drifting off the second his head hit the pillow.

 

*RING!* - *RING!*  
Winn's phone woke him up the next day. He curses, trying to force his eyes to clear as he fumbles for where he put the device. It had somehow ended up on the floor and he snatches it up and answers without looking at the caller ID.  
"Hello?"  
"Winn, where are you?" Ted from the printing room whispers harshly on the other side of the line, "Ms Grant is on the warpath and if you don't get here soon, you're going to be out of a job!"  
Winn groans, "Thanks, Ted, I'll be there as fast as I can."  
He hangs up without waiting for Ted to reply. Last night's 'events' had drained him and he briefly wondered if he could grab some coffee on the way as he dressed, but by the time he was out the door and on his way to work he knew that would be suicide.

As he runs to the intimidating CatCo building, the techie doesn't notice the constant heads turning in his direction.

"Made it," Winn breathes as the elevators close in front of him. He's out of breath and leaning slightly on his knees. There are two women in the elevator with him, so he tries not to look too winded. They don't seem to mind though. The tall, blonde woman even smiles at him. Winn smiles back, but then the elevator doors are opening and he rushes through them...

...and rams into James Olsen. 

Winn falls flat on his back and looks up at the other man with a sheepish smile.  
"Sorry, James," he says, "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
James offers Winn his hand with a friendly smile, "That's alright, neither was I."  
Winn takes the offered hand and James pulls him up with ease. James takes a second to let go though.  
"What has you running around like you're tail's on fire?" James' smile grows a little.  
"I'm late and I heard Ms Grant was on the warpath," Winn waves his hands in the woman's general direction, "Is Kara here yet?"  
"Nope," James pops the 'p' with the word, "Which would explain the warpath."  
Winn groans. Just when he needs his best friend to have their boss on her 'good-ish' side, she has to be having one of her AWOL days. He just hopes the world wasn't ending again.  
"Sorry again for ramming you," Winn smirks, "I better get to my desk and act like I've been here the whole time."  
As Winn moves to pass James, the other man takes his arm gently. Winn looks back at him, confused.  
"Something wrong?" the techie asks.  
"Do you want to go get some drinks later tonight?" James asks, and Winn thinks he sounds a little shy? James adds, "After work? With me?"  
"Uh, sure, man," Winn easily pulls his arm out of the man's grasp, "As long as you're paying."  
"It's a date," James snaps both his fingers as he points to Winn, retreating to his office with a great big smile on his face.   
Winn has a bad feeling about this.

"Troll," Cat Grant greets Winn with a frown, "why are you two hours late?"  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to set my alarm and got here as soon as I could," Winn swallows his fear as his boss glares at him.  
"In my office," she orders, "NOW."  
Winn does as he's told, wringing his hands together as his mind tries to come up with every good reason for his boss to keep him around.  
Ms Grant closes the door behind herself and takes a seat on her couch. She looks up to Winn and pats the seat next to her, indicating that he should sit there. He does.  
"Do you want to know why-" Ms Grant stops herself mid story-based insult. She looks at Winn as if she's just seen him for the first time. Then she scares the techie to his very core.

Cat Grant smiles. 

It's not her 'I'm secretly thinking about ripping your face off and feeding it to you' smile, or her 'I'm trying to be polite even though you don't deserve it' smile, or even her 'I loath you only a little so I'm being nice' smile.   
It was a kind, genuine smile.  
And Winn felt like a deer caught in a car's headlights.  
"Winn," she relaxes her posture and places a hand on top of Winn's, "how are you?"  
"Since when do you know my name?" Winn says quietly, amazed at himself for being able to form any sentences.  
"How could I not know your name?" Ms Grant laughs, scooting a little closer to the young man, "You do know I have a clear view of you from my desk, right?"  
Winn shoots a look out the glass doors and realizes, yes, his boss was in an optimal position to glare at him from her desk.   
Ms Grant puts a finger under Winn's chin to turn his face back to hers, "Why don't you and I get out of here and have a little fun?"  
Winn's cheeks are burning, "Ms Grant, you hate me."  
"Never," his boss moves to sit on his lap, her hand sliding down his jaw till it rests at the back of his neck, "Who could hate such a beautiful specimen of mankind?"  
"I-" Winn chokes, then clears his throat, "I think I should go home, I suddenly don't feel so good."  
Coming to work was a bad idea. He should have known that whatever was on him wouldn't be so easily washed away. It was alien after all.  
"Oh, there's no need to go home," Ms Grant purrs leaning in close to his face, "I can make you feel much," she tilts her head towards his neck, "Better."  
She licks a strip up his neck and Winn thinks he's going to throw up and die. His boss was unknowingly molesting him! And there were people in the office who could SEE THEM! He had to get out of there!  
"Gah-I!" Winn sprawls, sliding down the side of the couch to knock Ms Grant off his lap and leaping away from the woman before she can reclaim her perch.  
"Where are you going?" she sounds equal parts annoyed and amused.  
"I really hope you don't hate me when you come back to yourself or fire me," Winn says apologetically, "Either way, I have to go."  
"Winn!" Ms Grant calls after him as he dashes out of the room, but he doesn't even look back.

The elevator dings and there are far too many people inside. At this point, Winn is convinced any person is one person too many.   
He decides to take the stairs.  
Which is a good idea until you've gone down probably fifty flights and you're still not at the bottom.

For the second time in two days, Winn is wheezing for breath. He's finally at the bottom, but his legs won't carry him anymore and he leans against the wall near the door for support.  
The door opens and Winn's body tenses, his chest still heaving in oxygen.  
James walks through the door and smiles the second he sees Winn. This can't be good.  
"You left!" James laughs, "I thought we had plans for after work."  
"Oh," Winn breathes, "yeah," another breath, "buddy," he takes a few more to try to form a string of words, "I just gotta get," he has to breath again, "something from home."  
Winn is so focused on getting his breath back, that he doesn't notice that James was taking steps closer to him with every breath. When Winn looks up again, his friend is towering right in front of him.  
Startled, Winn tries to take a step away, but his back hits the wall.  
"Woah, personal space!" Winn tries to come off friendly, but its' more of a command.  
"I saw you with Cat, Winn," James shakes his head like he's disappointed.  
"She isn't in her right mind," Winn explains, raising his hands to put up a barrier between then, "You're not either. So, it's probably best if I go before something happens that we'll both regret."  
"Regret?" James laughs, his hands grab Winn by his wrists and hold them above his head, "What could I possibly regret?"  
"James," Winn swallows the ice in his chest, "please, man, you've got to let me go."  
"Why?" James leans his face in closer, "I thought you liked me."  
"As a friend!" Winn nearly shouts. The other man's grip is strong and Winn's far too exhausted from running down thousands of stairs to fight him off. Not that he would've had much of a chance at his regular strength, his mind bitterly adds.  
"You know what I think?" James smirks, eyeing Winn like he's going to devour him. Win shakes his head. James leans in closer and whispers, "I think you're just playing hard to get."  
The horror that floods Winn's body intensifies as James latches onto his neck and begins to leave a love bite. He struggles, trying to kick out his legs, but James is on top of him, pinning him to the wall.   
There are tears stinging in Winn's eyes. He doesn't want this, he never asked for this, and his friend is going to hate himself for doing this when he breaks out of this plant-based spell.  
If he ever breaks out of it.

Just as Winn's about to start sobbing and begging, James is ripped off of him and Winn collapses to the ground. He looks up to his savior and it's Kara.  
Her face is furious as she looks at James, her eyes are even glowing a little.  
"Kara?" Winn's voice croaks and he curses himself for being so weak. He clears his throat and tries again, "Kara?"  
She turns to him and smiles, "Winn! You're okay!"  
"In a manner of speaking," he smirks, trying to reassure her so she won't fry their friend. His legs stop acting like wet noodles and he manages to stand up.  
James has gotten his feet under himself as well and he looks just as furious as Kara, sans the glowing eyes.  
"What are you doing?" James demands, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.  
"I'm saving my boyfriend from being assaulted!" Kara bites back.  
Winn's heart sinks. He thought that his superhero best friend had been cured of whatever it was that alien plant had done to her. He assumed she was here to bring him back to the DEO for the cure or to just give it to him there on the spot.  
Slowly, he starts to inch towards the door and his escape.  
"He's not your boyfriend, Kara," James scoffs, crossing his arms, "He is going to be mine though."  
"What about you and Lucy?" Kara puts her hands on her hips, "I thought you two were 'so' in love?"  
James shrugs, "People change."  
"Not overnight, they don't," Kara growls.  
"And since when are you ga-ga for Winn?" James takes a threatening step closer to the blonde, "I thought you were more comfortable being besties instead?"  
"I was, but not anymore," Kara shakes her head like that proves anything, "He was incredibly brave the other night and I realized I was wrong to ignore is advances."  
"Maybe we should ask Winn?" James looks around the room for the object of their obsession, but Winn's no where to be seen.

As his friends argued over him, which he never in a million years thought would ever happen, Winn made it to and through the door.   
He didn't bother with niceties to the people who tried to greet him. He knew they were only doing it because of whatever was being omitted from him thanks to that stupid alien plant. 

He had to run-Again.

He couldn't risk getting into a taxi, definitely not a bus. The effects that plant had on people seemed to be growing in intensity and speed. Men and women who would normally ignore him on a regular basis, were turning their heads and smiling at him like they knew him.  
Winn ran for home. There he could barricade himself in his apartment and try a more thorough cleaning and maybe quarantine himself for a week, or seven.  
His plans are thrown of course when he accidentally runs into a very large, very tattooed biker man. Winn lands on his rear end for the thrid time that day and looks up to the human blockade.   
The biker looks down at him at first with a scowl, then his face softens like everyone else's did around Winn now and he offered the techie his hand.  
Winn took it carefully, trying to calm his heart that was beating out of his chest from the running and his current situation.  
"Where are you headed, son?" the biker asks, his hands still holding Winn's even though the techie is already standing.  
"Home-to my grandmothers-to my grandmother's home," Winn lies weakly. The last thing he needed was a gang of bikers invading his peaceful apartment complex.  
"Where's you little red hood?" the biker smiles, brushing off some dirt from Winn's back, "Why don't I take you inside and get you something cold to drink?"  
"Thanks," Winn manages to rip his hand out of the other's grasp, "But I really, really need to get going."  
He tries to walk around the biker, but the other moves to stay in front of him.  
"Why so fast?" the biker smiles, "Is granny's house on fire or something?"  
"Oh my gosh no!" Winn screams pointing at something in the distance. The biker turns his head to look and Winn ducks around him and makes a break for the street.  
"Hey!" the biker calls after him, immediately running after, but Winn is already in the middle of the street.

*Honk!* - *Honk!*  
Winn almost gets run over by a black limousine, but the driver manages to loudly break to a stop. The grill touches Winn's leg and he puts both hands on the hood to steady his nerves.

He's going to get killed at this rate.

The biker is still coming for him, so he runs around the limo. The back door opens and Max Lord steps out, looking at Winn confused.  
"What were you doing?" Max demands, "Do you have a death wish or something?"  
Winn is relieved to hear someone shouting at him for once instead of throwing themselves at him. He's so tired and the biker is rounding the limo, so he goes to Max in hope that the man will help him.  
"I'm running from that!" Winn explains, pointing to the angry biker.  
Max nods and shoves Winn into the vehicle. He slides in after him and orders the diver to, "Move it!"  
The driver hits the gas and they take off down the street and around the corner. Winn slumps into the cushions exhausted.

"So, what had the tattoo fanatic chasing after you?" Max asks after they've escaped from Winn's pursuer.  
"It's a long story and I doubt you'd believe me," Winn sighs, wishing he could close his eyes and sleep till next year.  
"I don't know," Max presses, "I'm a pretty open minded person."  
Winn turns his head toward the other man, "Would you believe an alien plant sprayed me with it's spores making it impossible for other people to keep their hands off me?"  
Max raises an eyebrow, "Maybe."  
"Really?" Winn laughs, it can't possibly be that easy. No one was 'that' open minded, "If I wasn't living it, I wouldn't believe it myself."  
"It explains a lot actually," Max chuckles, pushing a button that pulls up the privacy screen in the limo. Winn has that all too familiar sinking feeling.  
"I appreciate the save and all," Winn tries to sound friendly, but his heart is thumping too hard in his chest and his words sound funny, "But I think you should drop me off here."  
"Do you live here?" Max raises both eyebrows in a challenging look.  
"No-Yes!-Maybe," Winn honestly doesn't know where they are, he had stopped paying attention. Though, anywhere else would probably be better than trapped in a vehicle going who knows how fast.  
Especially when that vehicle was already occupied.

Max reaches to Winn and he flinches. The billionaire pauses for a second, then resumes. His hand brushes gently against the mark on Winn's neck that James had made earlier. Winn had no idea how big it was or what it looked like, but he could feel it throbbing against his skin with every heart beat.  
"Who did that?" Max asks softly, but there's a little anger tinging his words.  
There's no way Winn was going to tell him, "I really think it would be in both our interests if you let me out now."  
"But you interest me," Max says, he inches closer to Winn and once again the techie finds himself boxed into a corner.  
"Please, Mr. Lord-" Winn tries.  
"Max, please," the man interrupts with a smile.  
"Max," Winn smiles tightly, hoping he can charm himself out of this, "I have had a long day and it would mean the world to me if you let me off here."  
"But you don't even know where 'here' is," Max frowns, concern in his expression, "You could get lost or hurt."  
Max has his hand on Winn's tie now, undoing it in slow seductive movements. Winn thinks he's going to be sick.  
"I can handle myself," Winn lets the tie go, maybe if the man had a memento or something he'll be more inclined to let him go, "Come on, Max, let me out."  
"Hmm," Max looks down at the tie in his hand before looking back up and smiling strangely at Winn, "I don't think so."  
Max's hand grabs Winn's wrist and swiftly ties the techie's wrists in one startlingly swift movement. Winn recovers in time to pull on his bonds, but the knot is astoundingly tight for something made so quickly.  
He shoves at the other man, anger boiling in his gut, "What are you doing?"  
"You seemed determined to go," Max shrugs, "Figured you wouldn't try if you didn't have your hands."  
"Are you kidnapping me?" Winn growls. This day was a downhill roll to Winn's demise.  
"I'm not going to hurt you," Max assures him like you would a frightened animal, "I'm just going to take you home to my place so we can talk more privately."  
Winn is definitely going to be sick, "I don't want to go."  
"Hence the tie," Max nods to the other man's restrained hands, "Don't worry."  
"Don't worry?" Winn seethes, his voice rising, "Don't worry?!"  
Max rolls his eyes like Winn's being childish. He scoots back to the other man and puts a gentle hand on his arm, "I've got just the thing you need at my place."  
It takes all of Winn's strength not to empty his stomach on the other man then and there. His imagination was running away from him with all the possibilities that sentence could mean. None of them were good.  
Max's hand is trailing up Winn's arm slowly and the touch leaves a trail of icicles in its wake.   
Before Winn can shove the man away again, the limo comes to an abrupt stop, throwing both men forward. Max lands on top of Winn and the techie grunts at the weight.  
"What-?" Max's outraged question is interrupted by the roof of the limo being ripped away like a blanket. Supergirl is on the other side, staring down at them as she folds the metal out of the way.  
"Maxwell Lord," the superhero growls. She notices their position and her expression darkens, "You have someone who belongs to me."  
Winn has never been so happy in his life to see his best friend, even in her love-crazed state.   
Supergirl grabs Max and yanks him away from Winn, almost throwing the billionaire through the window. She reaches down and gently takes Winn into her arms. The bridal position makes Winn's cheeks burn.  
"You aliens," Max spits, glaring at Supergirl, "You think you can take whatever you want."   
"Winn isn't a what," Supergirl states simply, then flies out and away from the destroyed limo and its remaining occupants.

 

Supergirl takes Winn to her apartment. She carefully places him on the couch and tears the tie to pieces as she removes it from Winn's wrists.  
"I never like that tie anyway," Winn tries to joke. His nerves are all over the place. He feels like he's vibrating.  
"Hey," Kara smiles, sitting next to him and placing a comforting hand on his back, "You're okay. You're safe."  
"Am I?" he almost chokes. He really wishes she was right, but he knows better. He knows she's still under the affects of the plant and it was only a matter of time before his best friend in the world tried to attack him.  
"Winn," she says his name so softly, so full of concern like the Kara he knows and loves so much, "I promise. You're safe."  
"Oh, Kara," Winn scrubs at his face, "If only you knew."  
"Knew what?" she smiles, it's that odd smile, not her natural one. Not the smile that should be there.  
"You are under the influence of that alien plant," Winn figures there's no point in trying to lie. Maybe if he told her the truth enough, she'd be able to snap out of it.   
"I defeated that thing yesterday," Kara laughs a little, "She wasn't even that difficult, really, you were so brave when that thing attacked you."  
The forced admiration was almost overwhelming. At least the nausea had lessened.  
"I need to shower," Winn hopes that another attempt might help.   
He stands to go to his apartment and Kara grabs his hand.   
His head skips a beat.   
This is it.   
This is the part where his friend tries to assault him and he doesn't think he will be able to get out if it this time. He's way too tired and she has superpowers.  
But Kara is only looking at him with large, concerned eyes.  
"Are you going to be all right?" she asks softly. Winn's heart melts.  
"Yeah," he smiles at her, "I just need to freshen up, that's all."  
Kara nods and releases him. Winn walks to her door, watching her cautiously. She still might try to stop him...

...But she doesn't.

Winn makes it back to his apartment and goes through a longer, more thorough, process of cleaning himself and bagging his clothes. This time, he quadruple bags the clothes first, then gets into the shower. He pours peroxide over himself, hissing as the liquid hits a few open cuts he hadn't realized were there. When it stops bubbling, he uses a new scrubber to wash himself a second time. He has the water as hot as he can stand and by the time he's through with the brutal cleaning, he's as red as a lobster.  
Feeling sore but slightly refreshed, Winn dresses in loose jeans and a t-shirt. He tosses a hoodie on as well when he feels a sudden chill. As he walks out of the room, shoes in hand, Kara is sitting on his couch. His best friend sitting on his furniture isn't anything surprising, the fact that she was only wearing a silky robe was wrong on so many levels.  
"Woah!" Winn shuts his eyes tightly, dropping his shoes and retreating into his room. Kara uses her super speed to make it into the room before he can close the door.  
"What's the matter?" her voice asks, worried and it makes Winn's stomach flip.  
"Kara, where are your clothes?" Winn demands, he refuses to open his eyes.   
"Oh," she sounds embarrassed, "I thought we could..." she pauses for a second, "cuddle?"  
"Cuddle?" Winn scoffs, "We can do that dressed!"  
"But, Winn," her voice is suddenly close and he blindly tries to get away from it, knocking things over and ramming his hip into his dresser.  
"No! Kara-no-get some clothes on!" he points where he thinks her voice is coming from, not caring if it's actually pointing at her or not, "Undergarments, shirt and pants, now!"  
"Are you sure?" now she sounds sad and Winn's heart aches, but he can't-he won't let this happen.  
"Yes, please, it would make me the happiest man in the world," he smiles, hoping she won't argue anymore and will just listen.  
There's a 'whoosh' and then a hand on his arm. He jumps.  
"It's okay," Kara's smile is clear in her voice, "You can open your eyes now."  
Very, very slowly, Winn does. One eye cracks open and the second he sees a kitten picture he relaxes and opens his eyes the rest of the way.   
Kara's wearing the ugly kitten PJs that he had bought her last Christmas. They were having a small prank war that year and the outfit had marked the ending of their 'fight.'   
Winn didn't think she had kept the thing.  
"Is this better?" Kara asks, biting her bottom lip as she turns around in a circle.  
"Much," Winn sighs, "Thank you, Kara."  
"Of course!" Kara beams at him, her cheeks faintly pink, "Now can we watch movies and cuddle?"  
Winn wants to laugh at her innocent expression. It was so much better than the seductive looks she had given him moments earlier. She was more like his best friend now.  
He smiles at her, "Want to watch the original Star Trek movies?"

"Kha-a-a-a-an!" Captain Kirk's voice rang out through space.   
Kara had her arms wrapped around Winn like he was an oversized toy. Winn had a bowl of popcorn in his lap that Kara had used her heat vision to pop, which was awesome to watch and something Winn had secretly wanted her to do for a long time.  
The superhero was sleeping soundly, head resting on Winn's shoulder. Her breath tickled whenever she sighed and Winn resisted the urge to rub at the spot.  
As the movie continued to play, Winn's eyes started to droop. He tried shaking the sleep out of his head, but it was pointless. After literally running around the City, Winn's body was out of energy to fight the sleep he so desperately needed.  
He looked down at his sleeping friend and smiled, allowing himself to relax into the couch cushions. If she was asleep, then he should be safe. Even under the alien influence, Kara had remained naturally sweet and never tried to force herself on Winn.  
His eyes finally closed and he felt the popcorn bowl fall out of his lap.   
Crap, he forgot to move it. Oh, well...


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*'This means a flashback/memory'*)

\---KARA---

"Winn?!" Kara's worried shout awoke the techie in an instant. His arms flailed as he clumsily managed to get off the couch and raised his arms as if he could fight off whatever it was his friend was shouting about.  
Kara was standing a few feet away, her face swirling with emotions as she looked from her outfit, to Winn, to the couch, then back to Winn.  
She looked at him, completely lost and asked, "What am I doing in your apartment?"  
Relief flooded through Winn, making his knees weak. He lowered his hands to help ease himself onto his coffee table, "You're back."  
"Back? Winn, what's going on?" Kara crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive position, her cheeks were pink and Winn wondered if it had more to do with her outfit rather than waking up at his place.  
Oh, wait, no she probably woke up in his arms too. This was going to be awkward.  
"Do you remember fighting an alien plant?" Winn asked, keeping eye contact.  
"Yeah, I kicked her butt, came home and then this extra piece of her came flying through the window," Kara uncrossed her arms to use them to illustrate.  
"Do you remember it attacking me and spraying me with the yellow flower thing?"  
"Yeah, but I fried it with my heat vision," Kara was beginning to sound angry, "What does that have to do with me being in your apartment? Waking up-"  
Kara cut herself off with a cough. She had woken up in his arms after all. It's too bad she hadn't rearranged herself in her sleep. This would've been so much easier.  
"What is the very last thing you remember before waking up here?" Winn prods, remaining on the coffee table because his body isn't ready to move yet.  
"I zapped it. Then I checked to see if you were okay, and-and-and," Kara's eyes widen, "I can't remember! Everything's all fuzzy!"  
"Relax," Winn releases a breath of relief, "It's actually a good thing that you don't know. Believe me."  
"Winn?" Kara approaches him, taking a seat on the couch in front of him, "What happened? Did I do something to you?"  
(*'Wouldn't you rather stay here? - With me? - Alone?'*) Winn shook the memory out of his mind. He rubs at his temples with both hands and takes a deep breath.  
"Winn, what happened?" Kara asks him softly.   
He looks up into those kind eyes and wants to spill everything. Once again, his heart is torn in half with what he WANTS to do and what he SHOULD do. Man, being the good guy sure was tough some times.  
"I can't," he says, voice almost breaking. Her eyes are instantly alarmed and he tries to think of something that won't cause her to assume the worst, "You were great, Kara, you didn't try to hurt me at all. I promise."  
"Then what's with the bruise?" she asks, nodding to the mark on Winn's neck.  
Winn's face flushes, he had almost forgotten about that. He'll have to wear the shirts with the higher callers for a few days as it fades.  
"It's nothing, you didn't even do it," he tells her, hand going to the spot as if not being able to see it will make it go away.  
"I need you to tell me," Kara takes his hands in her own, "We're best friends. We can tell each other anything!"  
"Not this," Winn shakes his head, "Kara, please, it will be so much easier if I just forget yesterday ever happened."  
"Yesterday?" Kara's brow furrows, "How many days has it been since you were sprayed?"  
"Just the one," Winn assures her, "You only lost your memories for one night and a whole day. Ms Grant won't remember either, so you probably won't get fired."  
"Ms Grant!" Kara jumps to her feet, running to the nearest clock to see the time, "She's going to kill us!"  
(*'You do know I have a clear view of you from my desk, right?'*) Winn groans, there's no way he's going back to work so soon. It's physically and mentally impossible.  
"Did something happen at work too?" Kara asks, guessing the reason for his ire.  
"A few somethings," Winn sighs, "I'm not going back to work today, Kara. You can go. It would be career suicide not to. I'll just stay home for the day to get my mind back together."  
"Are you sure? Maybe I should stay. We can still talk about what happened," Kara is almost pleading with him. He knows she's burning with curiosity, anyone would be, but he has to decide what to tell her and how much of it was going to be the truth.  
And for that, he needed time alone to think.  
"I'm sure," he smiles as big as he can manage, "I just need some more rest. You go, please our crazy boss-woman and come back with stories of her tyranny."  
Kara giggles a little at her friend's dramatics, then smiles at him with her natural smile and it makes Winn's heart soar.   
He has his friend back.   
Things will finally get back to normal.

-

Things do not go back to normal.   
The news plays a story of Supergirl rescuing a CatCo employee from the resident billionaire Maxwel Lord who gives an angry "No comment!" to the vultures when they swarm him at his business.  
Winn had to turn off his phone after that. It's constant rings and buzzing were stressing him out and he wondered how impossible it would be to escape the city unnoticed.

\---ALEX & HENSHAW---

He really shouldn't have been surprised when Agent Henshaw and Alex showed up at his door. Hope had him thinking they would wake up without their memories and shrug it off, but logic told him that was stupid.  
They were secret agents for the government, of course they wouldn't shrug off a secret they didn't know about.  
"Winn," Alex smiles politely at him, but there's something wary in her eyes as she looks at him, "We need to talk."  
Winn sighs, stepping out of the doorway so they can come in.  
"Over 24 hours of our memories are gone and after searching through some security footage we found you arriving with Supergirl around the same time our memories stop," Agent Henshaw explains their visit once they're standing in the living room.  
"Yeah, the whole memory loss thing is a side effect of the yellow alien flower spray," Winn rubs at the back of his neck in an attempt to relieve the tension, "You two were affected when I brought Kara in to get checked out."  
"What kind of effects are we talking about?" Agent Henshaw asks, tone serious as he crosses his arms over his chest.  
"Huh," Winn's mind spins, he hadn't really decided how to explain the situation. The man in front him clearly wasn't going to leave until he got an answer.  
"Please, Winn," Alex steps closer, eyes kind and understand as she smiles at him, "Just tell us what happened."  
"Fine!" Winn throws his hands up in defeat. Maybe it would be better if someone else knew, "The flower made anyone near me overly affectionate towards me."  
"Overly affectionate?" Alex doesn't sound like she believes him, "What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean, anyone near me dove passed the friendship state and went straight for third base!" Winn was heaving with pent up frustration. He didn't want this out. He really didn't want to see the shocked expressions on the Agents faces. He should have kept his mouth closed like he did with Kara.   
Kara, crap, she was going to kill him for telling her sister and second boss first.  
There's a hand on his shoulder and Winn jumps, still easily spooked after everything that happened. Alex takes her hand away and smiles apologetically.  
"Winn," she says slowly, softly, "Were you assaulted?"  
Winn takes a deep breath and shakes his head, "No, it never got that far. Kara saved me before anything like that could happen."  
"Good," Alex smiles.  
"How many people do you think were affected by the alien plant?" Henshaw asks.  
"Supergirl was first, then you two and two military guys coming back to the base, one of them was named Patterson, then probably everyone I passed to and from work as well as the entire floor where I work, definitely a tall and menacing biker guy and Maxwell Lord," Winn barely stopped to breath as he spouted out the names and descriptions. Alex's expression changed at the mention of the billionaire.  
"I saw the news report on TV, but I wasn't sure if it was some hoax," she sounded, off, maybe she was angry?  
"I am never getting in a limo with that man again," Winn tries to laugh. The two DEO agents don't look amused.  
"That will be all, for now, Mr. Shott," Henshaw says, nodding to the techie before heading to the door.  
Alex rubs at his arm a little before following after her boss.  
Winn eats a box of licorice and tries to ignore the pounding in his head.

"I can't believe you told Hank and Alex before me!"   
Kara is upset. She's still in her Supergirl outfit after saving a bus from falling off a bridge. Without asking she had flown through Winn's window and began to shout at him.  
"I'm sorry!" Winn repeats for the third time, "I didn't want to tell anyone, but they work for the government and I didn't want to be locked up for holding secrets!"  
"I would never have let Hank do that," Kara rolls her eyes, "And neither would Alex."  
"I'm sorry," he says again, shoulders slouching in defeat, "I guess I just didn't want to hold it in and they had really good timing."  
"Winn," Kara sighs, flopping down on the couch next to her friend, "I'm not angry at you-"  
"You sound angry at me."  
"I'm not!" she shoves him gently for interrupting her, "I'm just worried about you. You look too pale and you haven't left your apartment in three days. Even Ms Grant noticed you were gone and asked about you."  
"What name did she use?"   
"Brennan, but in her heart I know she knows your real name."  
"She does," Winn sighs, leaning back against the cushions, "It's remarkably nice to know she isn't using it."  
"Alex said that it effected the entire floor where you work," she hesitates for a second, "Does that mean Ms Grant and James?"  
Winn nods, too drained to answer. Maybe the alien plant had an after effect to the host as well?  
Kara takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. For someone with super strength, she can be so gentle and Winn's attention is instantly drawn to their hands.  
"If you ever need to talk about it," she says, "All of it," she adds quickly. "Then I'm your girl."  
Winn smirks, "I'll make sure you're the first person I open up to."  
"Good," she squeezed their hands before releasing him and going to the kitchen.  
Winn looks down at his empty hand, feeling the tingling sensation from the loss.

\---JAMES---

It's the middle of the week and Winn still hasn't left his apartment. Kara's at work, but promises to bring dinner for him later. He's trying to beat his high score in 'Zombie Wars 4' when there's a knock on his door.  
Reluctantly, Winn goes to the door and freezes when he sees who's on the other side.   
It's James.  
Winn's heart starts to beat wildly in his chest as he cracks the door open.  
"Hey," James looks relieved to see him, "I haven't seen you at work for a few days. I was worried about you."  
"I-uh," Winn's hand goes to his neck where the mark has already disappeared, "I haven't been feeling very well, that's all."  
"I'm sorry to hear that," James frowns, "Can I get you anything?"  
"Nah, no thanks, I'm good," Winn wants to close the door, he needs to close the door, but James doesn't know what he's going through so he waits for the other man to leave.  
"Are you sure? Because I think you're looking kind of pale."   
(*'I think you're just playing hard to get.'*) Winn shivers unpleasantly at the memory, hoping the other man doesn't notice his discomfort.  
"Hey, are you okay?" unfortunately, James noticed. The other man doesn't try to push his way through, he's just standing on the other side of the door with his hands in his pockets, "What's going on, Winn?"  
"I'm just a little tired from this flu I'm fighting," Winn smiles through his lie, "Honestly, man, I'm good. I'll see you at work in a week or two."  
James doesn't look convinced, but he nods and lets it go, "If you need anything-"  
"I will let you know," Winn nods, finally closing the door.  
There's no way he will ever tell the other man what happened. James would hate himself and treat Winn differently and the techie has had enough of people acting strange to last a lifetime.  
Some secrets were important.

\---MS GRANT---

Maybe three hours after James had left, Winn's door was once again being beaten on by another visitor. Winn was finishing a box of cereal, so he abandoned the food on his counter to see who was there now.  
Ms Grant was posing at the door, one hand holding her purse while the other waited to knock again. Winn swallowed the lump in his throat and opened the door.  
"Took you long enough," his boss scolds, powering her way through the door.  
"Ms Grant," Winn sputters, scared for a second the woman might still be under the influence, but the glare she sends his way is familiar and oddly soothing.  
"I know what happened, Blain," Ms Grant says, "I do have security cameras in my building you know."  
Winn's face reddens, knowing too well about those cameras. He had to fix a few of them himself on occasion.  
"So, you-You, uh," Winn motions with his hands what his mouth can't seem to say.  
"Don't blather unintelligently, Flynn," Ms Grant sighs, "Use your words."  
"You weren't yourself, Ms Grant," Winn shrugs, "I don't know what else to say."  
"I suppose you would be the do-gooder type who wouldn't try to use this information as leverage-Not that you'd have any proof, I've already deleted the files," his boss tilts her head studying him carefully.  
"Thank you," Winn says, and he's being honest. The last thing he wanted was for that kind of video footage to be seen by anyone...Anyone 'else' of course.  
Ms Grant peers at him like she doesn't believe him. Winn manages to keep eye contact, but it's a near thing.  
Eventually she's pleased with whatever she sees on his face and smirks at him.  
"I'll give you one more week off, but I expect to see you at work not a day later," she strides back to the door and Winn automatically opens it for her.  
She pauses in the threshold to look at him one more time, "You're a good man, Winn."  
Then the powerful business woman is through the doorway and out of eyesight.

\---MAXWELL LORD---

Maxwell Lord sends an attractive, long-legged lawyer to Winn's door. She first acted all innocent and pretended to have Winn's best interest at heart, but when that didn't get her through the door-she showed her true colors.  
"If you attempt to sue Mr. Lord or go to the press in order to implicate Mr. Lord for your own gains, our company is waiting and willing to take action against you," her smile has gone from pleasant to sinister in seconds.  
"I'm not going to sue your boss," Winn bites out through clenched teeth, "You can tell him to keep his henchwomen away from me."  
"As long as we understand each other," she casually brushes a lock of hair out of her face.  
"I understand I chose the wrong man to look up to!" Winn slams the door in the woman's face, wishing she was standing close enough to be hit but figuring that would probably lead to a lawsuit too.  
The billionaire doesn't send anyone else to Winn's door.

\---EVERYBODY ELSE---

Winn takes another deep breath as he re-straightens his tie. It's a get well gift from Kara and his new favorite. The dark blue matches perfectly with his cardigan.  
There's a knock on his door and for the first time in two weeks, it doesn't send his heart into overtime. Smiling, Winn goes to it to let his best friend in.  
"You ready?" Kara asks, handing him a fresh coffee.  
"Caffeine? For me?" Winn smiles, drinking the delicious brew, "Nice."  
"It's a new blend," Kara smiles, "I though you could use a pick me up for your first day back."  
"Thanks, Kara," Winn grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder in one movement. There's a flittering feeling in his chest like he's keeping butterflies there. He doesn't want to do this. He really, really doesn't want to do this, but he can't stay in his apartment forever.   
"We better hurry if we don't want to be late," Kara offers him her arm and he takes it happily.

The story of Supergirl saving Winn from the 'clutches' of Mr. Lord had been squashed and forgotten.   
No one looks their way as the two friends take their usual path to work.  
No one gives them more than a glance as they make it into the building and up the elevator.  
No one stares as they go to their desks and Winn has never been so happy to be ignored.  
Ms Grant glides passed his desk, shouting orders to Kara like she usually did, but Winn could've sworn she smirked a little as she glanced at him through her sunglasses.

Ted from the printing room stops by at lunch time to tell him how happy he is to see him back at work. Winn thanks him and they high-five before Ted goes back to his work area.  
James comes in later. He was out covering something for the magazine and he purposely makes a detour to visit Winn.  
"It's good to see you out of your apartment," James smiles, "Are you all healed now?"  
"Yeah," Winn tries to return the smile. The other man's presence still makes his heart either speed up or skip a beat, but Winn's getting better at controlling it.  
"How about we celebrate tonight?" James suggests, looking to Kara to include her in the offer, "My treat."  
"Yes!" Kara agrees, she never gives up the chance for free food. She looks to Winn for his approval.  
"I could eat," he shrugs.  
"Great," James smiles again then goes back to his office.

The food is good. It tastes even better since Winn doesn't have to pay for any of it. The trio joke around and make fun of things that happened in the office that day as they eat. Winn's heart calms as the night goes on. Normalcy eases any remains of the tension left over from Winn's harrowing experience. Winn sits back in his chair and relaxes.   
His friends are his friends again.   
He finally feels safe.   
His world is back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I get these crack ideas. Silly little things that could float into anyone's mind really, then I try to express them into words then sentences and a story pops out.  
> The story never ends up being crack, though, and I wonder if I have a mental disorder that doesn't allow me to be funny.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the show, nor the characters.


End file.
